Kigata
Kigata (気型, lit. "Essence Template"): The process by which spiritual energy is manipulated to give a spell form. Form in this context is defined by its elemental type, or energy subtype. Elemental type is self-explanatory, be it fire, earth, water, wind, lightning or any combination. Energy subtype is simply put condensed spiritual energy, however it is a broad term which is applied when alternate forms of energy are used such as internal or external sources. Depending on density, and distribution the shape of a spell can be further manipulated. Basic Types 'http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nature_Transformation&action=edit&section=1' ' There are five basic types into which the nature of ki can be transformed, called the 'Five Elements 'Kigata' (五大性質変化, Godai ''Essence Template''). The thing to keep in mind is that Kigata is not an actual form of elemental combat, but merely a way of imbuing with ones ki with elemental properties. It was created in an attempt to mimic the ancient storm styles. The five basic natures are all connected to each other in a circle, each being weaker than one and stronger than another. These elements allow for elemental techniques to be performed: '' *'Fire' (火, Hi) natured chakra allows for Blaze Technique (炎術, Enjutsu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?''']), which is strong against '''Wind but weak against Water. *'Wind' (風, Kaze) natured chakra allows for Wind Technique (風術, Fūjutsu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?''']), which is strong against '''Lightning but weak against Fire. *'Lightning' (雷, Kaminari) natured chakra allows for Enraiha (炎雷覇, Blaze Lightning Supremacy[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?''']), which is strong against '''Earth but weak against Wind. *'Earth' (土, Tsuchi) natured chakra allows for Earth Technique (地術, Chijutsu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?''']), which is strong against '''Water but weak against Lightning. *'Water' (水, Mizu) natured chakra allows for Water Arts (水術, Suijutsu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?''']), which is strong against '''Fire but weak against Earth. Basically, this means that if an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the technique with the superior nature will prevail. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level. Counterbalancing 'http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nature_Transformation&action=edit&section=2Edit' For relationships between elemental types, there is a principle known as counterbalancing (相殺, Sōsai). This principle states that two techniques of the same nature would cancel each other out if the same amount of energy was put into them. However, if one of the techniques had more energy put into it, it would overcome the other technique. Not only that, but the stronger technique would absorb the weaker one, and the user of the weaker technique would receive more damage than the original amount, as he will have added to the technique. Advanced Types 'http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nature_Transformation&action=edit&section=4Edit' Besides the five basic elemental type, there are several more advanced types. By initiating more than one basic elemental type simultaneously, one can create a completely new nature of energy with unique properties, and is referred to as a "elementally-recomposed nature type": *The Ice (氷, Kōri) technique is created by simultaneously combining the Water and Wind types. Ice Technique (Hyōjutsu) is a technique that combines Fūjutsu and Suijutsu to create ice which can be manipulate through willpower alone. Depending on users’ skill the ice created is largely immune to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with flames. *The Wood (木, Ki) technique, is created by simultaneously combining the Earth and Water natures. The Wood 'Technique' (Mokujutsu) combines Chijutsu and Suijutsu to create wood. Wood techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's ki is literally converted into a source of life. *The Lava (溶岩, Yōgan) technique, is created by simultaneously combining the Fire and Earth natures. Lava Technique (Yōtjutsu) combines Enjutsu and Chijutsu to create a torrent of lava that can melt away almost anything. This elemental type can also manipulate other related materials such as lime, which is an alkaline powder, rather than molten rock. *The [[Crystal|'Crystal']] (結晶, Kesshō) technique is an advanced variation of Earth Technique (地術, Chijutsu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?''']). *The '''Storm (嵐, Arashi) technique is created by simultaneously combining the Lightning and Water natures. The Storm Technique (Ranjutsu) combines Enraiha and Chijutsu to create an energy that can be guided towards the enemy. *The Boil (沸騰, Futtō) technique, is created by simultaneously combining the Water and Fire natures. The Boil Technique (Futjutsu) is made up of techniques that combine Enjutsu and Suijutsu to create a powerful corrosive vapor capable of melting anything. The user is also able to control the range and level of the vapor's acidity. *The Dust (塵, Chiri) technique is created by simultaneously combining the Fire, Earth and Wind natures. Dust Technique (Jinjutsu) is created by combining Chijutsu, Fūjutsu, and Enjutsu. The techniques of this elemental type initially form as a small three-dimensional object (e.g. a cube, a cone, etc.) composed of spiritual energy that forms between the user's hands. When the technique is released, the form expands and surrounds the target. This element allows the user to manipulate molecules, giving them the ability to disintegrate anything on a molecular level within the boundaries of the three-dimensional form. *The Dark (冥暗, Meian) technique is an advanced variation of Earth Technique (地術, Chijutsu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?''']). The '''Dark Technique (Meijutsu) is an advanced variation of Earth Technique (地術, Chijutsu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?']) that places a greater emphasis on the empathetic bond between user and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere creating technique that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release energy taken from an opponent as well as the environment. *The [[Explosion|'Explosion]] (爆発, Bakuhatsu) technique is an advanced variation of Blaze Technique (炎術, Enjutsu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?''']). *The '''Scorching Heat (灼熱, Shakunetsu) technique is an advanced variation of Blaze Technique (炎術, Enjutsu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?''']). '''Scorch Release (灼遁, Shakujutsu) is an advanced variation of Blaze Technique (炎術, Enjutsu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?''']). This elemental type creates energy that is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a dessicated corpse. '''Combining with 'Seiretsu Hensei' http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nature_Transformation&action=edit&section=5Edit' While Kigata changes the actual nature of the energy, Seiretsu Hensei allows a user to change the actual shape and actions of the energy, altering its abilities. A battle aura is a representation of your life force, your ki, risen to a level so high that even the naked eye can see. As the energy is layered both externally and internally and externally it boosts all of the bodies physical capabilities. The greatest application of Kigata involves combining Kigata with ones battle aura not only does ones ki takes on the properties of the various elements but their body as well amplifying it down to its very nervous system. Category:Seirei Technique